Truth or Dare!
by Whiteout of the Ice and Night
Summary: Please note that this story is on hold at the moment. I will not be writing another chapter for this story for a few months. I am going to be focusing on my other story The Half Sisters. If you haven't seen it then go check it out because I have updated. If you still would like to read this story, then go ahead and leave a review if you would like to.
1. Introduction

**So guys, I was thinking. An awesome story writer named FreeEcho (go check out her stories if you are a fan of Warrior Cats) inspired me to make something similar to her story **_**Ask the Warriors. **_**I am going to do a similar thing, but with dragons from Wings of Fire. It is going to be a truth (question of some sort) and a dare (sometimes crazy things happen). You can either PM me or leave a review if you want me to include a truth or dare of your choice. Oh wait, I'm so stupid! I haven't even introduces myself! You can call me Raven or Whiteout. I prefer Raven because sometimes people will get mixed up with Whiteout the dragon in a story. So, I am the truth or dare host, you cannot truth or dare me. I am going to be a dragon named Raven. I will be introducing where this story is set and who the characters are that you can truth or dare. You can truth or dare multiple dragons at a time, like daring Deathbringer to flirt with Tsunami and then see Riptide and Glory's reactions. Something like that. Anyways, I'd better describe my dragon.**

**Name: **Raven

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **7 years (in dragon age this is a teenager, at least I hope so. If I am wrong please correct me)

**Tribe: **Nightwing/Rainwing

**Appearance: **Strikingly beautiful small Nightwing with a curly tail like a Rainwing and Rainwing horns. I also have small fangs that cannot spit venom, but I have a sharp bite. I can change my whole body to different colours but prefer a dark purple like a raven with black, silver and lighter purple highlights. I have purple eyes that glitter like stars.

**Family: **Will say in my next Fanfiction story (I will give you more info later)

**Other: **I am a Nightwing that can read minds, but I can camouflage fully as well. I will tell you guys more of my backstory in my next fanfiction story.

**Ok, so now that you know me, time to get going. I'm thinking that this will be set either at Jade Mountain or The Rainforest Kingdom. You can vote via a poll on my profile. Also, every dragon is there, including Darkstalker and Peacemaker. Darkstalker knows, Peacemaker doesn't know. Also, Pantalan dragons will be welcomed about a few chappies into this story, not right away though. I'm hoping that this will not get to crazy, but this is going to be one funny story! If you have a truth or dare for the dragons then please review or PM me. Note: I will not post every truth or dare when it comes out because I will wait for more before posting a new chapter.**

**Prologue:**

_The Queens of Mud, Sky, Sea, Sand, Ice and Rain and Night sat on the soft grass of an island just off the coast of the Sandwing Kingdom. They looked out to the open sea, looking like they were expecting someone. I flew silently over to them, my wings changing colour during flight. The Queen of the Rain and Night pricked her ears. She looked up to see a dark purple wing blink into existence then disappear once more. I landed in front of them, changing my colours to my usual dark purple. I sat with them, looking at the rising sun._

"_We have discussed and we will play this truth or dare game." The Queen of Sky murmured to me, breath visible in the cold air, "As long as it is just a game. No fighting." She added on._

"_We will keep Blister, Blaze and Burn out of trouble. As we will for Darkstalker." The Queen of Sand joined the conversation. The Queen of Ice, Rain and Night, Mud and Sea remained looking towards the rising sun._

"_When did you say the Hivewings, Leafwings and Silkwings were coming?" The Queen of Sky asked, looking once again to the rising sun._

"_They will come when their ready." I simply replied, disappearing from view and flying away, wingbeats echoing off the sand dunes._

**Also, please do a favor for me and check out an awesome writer named FreeEcho because her story writing is magnificent! Not clickbait, please go check out her stories!**

**See you in the next chappie and don't forget to look at my profile for the poll!**

**{~Raven~}**


	2. Chapter 1 (Official Chapter 1)

**Thank you for leaving reviews and answering my poll! The poll decides that it will be held at Jade Mountain. Thanks for helping me start this story off with some great truth or dares! Warrior cat fans will recognize one of the first few paragraphs to be about someone in particular. Special shout out to FreeEcho for helping this story start! So, I bet that you are very excited to read about all the fun truths and dares, so let's get straight to it!**

**Note: The usernames of the people who truth or dared a dragon will be in bold.**

"Hey everyone! Glad you could make it!" The Nightwings and Seawings started pouring into the giant stone clearing on top of Jade Mountain made for them by the animus dragons. Ice cold to the touch, yet soothing as my feet tingled. _Oh my gosh! This is finally happening!_ The other Nightwings gave me weird looks as they made their way to sit down with the Nightwing tribe. It was early in the morning here and the sun reached just far enough so the dragons could see.

"Thanks for having us." Tsunami walked over to me and followed my gaze. She twisted her head to look at Darkstalker. _What will happen if Peacemaker finds out? _I didn't even have to listen that hard to find it out.

"Nonsense! He'll be fine." I soothed. Tsunami was surprised, then looked at the same silver tear drop scales next to my eyes that signal I am a mind reader. _I hope someone dares me to not be blind anymore…And Raven! I know that you are reading my mind! _I was taken aback. How did he know?

"I'm not as blind as you think. I got that line from one of my favourite scrolls. It is about these cat things and one is called Jayfeather who is blind. I know what everyone's doing if they are within ear-shot." It was hard not to look impressed at Starflight. He had really learnt a lot from this Jayfeather guy.

"Couldn't you have chosen a different time?" Darkstalker grumbled as he stomped into the clearing and sat down with a huff. Turtle's eyes widened as he saw Darkstalker and sprinted to the other side of the clearing where his sisters, Anemone, Tsunami and Auklet sat, tail lashing in terror. Darkstalker took no notice and murmured under his breath to use his animus magic to widen the platform so more dragons could come.

"I think that it is a great time to be up! Ooh ooh ooh ooooh! Darkstalker! Look at that brilliant sunrise! It's the most azure thing!" There was no doubt that the voice belonged to Whiteout. I looked around at the dragons and noticed that they were all sitting far away from Darkstalker.

"Oh come on! Do I smell bad or something?" Darkstalker glanced around. _Seriously! Why doesn't anyone here like me? _I heard his thought as clear as day.

"Hey! Don't be sad! I still like you." I shyly walked up to Darkstalker. The flapping of wings sounded in the distance. Every dragon turned his or her head to see a white and brown blur. _I am so not looking forward to this _Raven heard Prince Winter's thoughts drifting around his mind.

"Hey! Race you!" Queen Glory of the Rainwings and Nightwings blinked into existence where they were following the Mudwings and Icewings. The Icewings, Mudwings and Rainwings were all racing against one another.

"Don't forget us!" The Skywings swooped in from the clouds, giant wings beating in the night chilled air. _Oh! There's Clay! Oh no, he's staring at me again! _Peril blushed and several dragons nearly crashed into her.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Look out!"

"Ow!"

"Peril! Are you just going to hover there?"

"You are burning us!"

"I don't mind being next to her." Clay had flown up to her and they brushed wing tips. Clay wasn't burnt because he had fire-proof scales.

"Yeah of course you don't!" One dragon snorted, "You have fire-proof scales!"

"Sorry everyone!" Peril guiltily looked around at the scorched dragons.

"Hey! You guys going to take any longer?" I yelled. Everyone was chatting to one another softly. I decided not to try and read anyone's minds. The Skywings won the race fair and square, Rainwings second, Icewings third and Mudwings fourth. Darkstalker was murmuring again, transforming the floor into plush carpets and cushions for the dragons to lie on. The other animus dragons helped.

_I'm so excited!  
Oh my dragonets!  
This is going to be so cool!  
I think that I'm going to regret this later.  
Raven I can read your mind as well you can read mine!_

I caught Moonwatcher staring at me.

_You know, you could be sneakier about it, Moon._

Moon started walking up to me. She nodded her head at the mind reading dragons from the past and rolled her eyes as Darkstalker nodded too. Then, she froze and whipped around to see Clearsight landing onto the platform. Every dragon stopped talking for a few seconds, plunging the clearing into silence. As soon as it started, the all of the dragons from the past started welcoming her. The dragons after Clearsight's time thought _What the heck is going on?_

"Clearsight! Oh we have missed you!"

"Did you fly all the way back from Pantala?"

"My sweet Clearsight." Darkstalker heaved himself up and walked to Clearsight, wings brushing together.

"When you are finished welcoming, can we get this thing started so it can finish easier?" Prince Winter muttered under his breath. Darkstalker turned on him, eyes narrowing in fury.

"You want to repeat that, Winter?" The giant stone platform trembled under his weight. Darkstalker leaned down so that their eyes met.

"Firstly, it's Prince Winter. And secondly, you can't use your animus magic to hurt me because I'm a Prince." Winter retorted, turning his back on Darkstalker.

"You want a bet?" By now, all eyes turned to Winter and Darkstalker. I swiftly walked up to them.

"Hey hey! You can use your animus magic on Prince Winter it you really want to." Smugly, I left the center of the clearing and flew to the edge of the giant stone slab. Prince Winter looked horrified! The Icewings all breathed in sharply to summon their Frostbreath, but didn't have time because Darkstalker had gleefully yelled the first spell.

"Rocks! Surround Prince Winter!" Nothing happened. Darkstalker repeated the spell a number of times. I decided to try and read Darkstalker's mind, but it was blank. No thoughts from anyone's mind drifted to me. Moon started looking at me and the other mind readers and future seers did that too.

"And that brings us to our first dare by **KrazyKube**! No animus magic, mind reading or future seeing until sundown!" I yelled over Darkstalker's furiousness. He stomped over to Whiteout, cursing as he went. Prince Winter proudly trotted over to the other Icewings as they and the other dragon tribes were laughing at the Nightwings.

"Oh no you don't! Come here Prince Winter! I have a dare for you!" I hollered across the clearing. It was going to be a miracle if I don't lose my voice from yelling. The smug look on Prince Winter's face turned to a look of uttermost horror as I whispered his dare to him.

"No no no! I can't do that!" He blushed scarlet, a rare look for an Icewing, and stumbled with me over to Darkstalker yet again.

"Well, those are the rules. You can't ignore a truth or dare. Especially one created by **FreeEcho**." Prince Winter was terrified! "Oh don't worry, you'll be fine. Darkstalker can't use his animus magic to hurt you." I tried to encourage him, but I guess it didn't work. Darkstalker was sharpening his claws on the stone next to him, one of the only pieces of stone to be shown through the mass of carpets and rugs. Sighing, Darkstalker hoisted himself up into the air, shaking his huge wings and nearly knocking Whiteout, Foeslayer, Prince Arctic, Clearsight and I in the process. The other dragons were whispering in excitement, what was going to happen?

"What is it?" Darkstalker asked gruffly, deep growl making the mountain tremble. He rose to his feet and looked me in the eye. Prince Winter stood tall at my side, trying not to quiver. Although I couldn't read Winter's mind, it probably said _This is the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my whole life!_

"I love you so much, my dear Darkstalker. I have never noticed how your scales shine. You are the reason I am here today, speaking with you and loving you. This heart of ice will melt your heart, and probably melt itself-" Winter took a sharp intake of breath and blew Frostbreath onto a black pillow. He drew a heart of ice and picked it up, "Take this, my beloved Darkstalker, and put it on your bed at night."

The Icewings were howling with laughter, as were the Nightwings. Winter forced the last few words out of his mouth and then tripped on a rub and tumbled off of Jade Mountain and dropped a long way into a pool of water. He flew up, soaked to the scales, and rejoined his tribe which were jeering and teasing him. His sister, Princess Icicle, burst out laughing whilst mocking what he said.

"Alright, alright! Enough! Prince Winter did what he had to do and that's that!" Darkstalker was defending Winter? How absurd! But that's that anyways. Darkstalker is full of surprises. The Icewings fell silent. Everyone was staring at Darkstalker. Whiteout came to stand beside her brother.

"Darkstalker may be the dark shadow that covers up all light, but to some, he is azure on the inside." Whiteout really did love her brother, "Also, the wings of sand are blowing like a storm on an azure day." She pointed her tail to describe what she was saying. The Sandwings were finally arriving and the sky was lighter already. The 'storm' was on its way.

"Queen Thorn! What happened? Is everyone alright? Why are you late?" I asked a flurry of questions. The Sandwings landed in the center of the clearing. Most of the Sandwings went to their side of the giant stone slab whilst Queen Thorn, Princess Sunny, Qibli and Queen Thorn's generals stayed to talk to me.

"Sorry we're late. A giant sinkhole opened up in the Scorpion Den and we had to fix it. We tried to send an animus-touched note to fly up here, but for some reason it didn't work. I figured that you had something to do with it." Queen Thorn explained to me as Tsunami, Starflight, Clay and Glory flew up to Sunny. Queen Thorn just kept jabbering on, so I listened to the Dragonets of Destiny instead.

"Hi! Was there a dare about animus magic? How many dares have been announced?" Sunny asked. Tsunami and Clay stifled a laugh and Glory giggled. It was Starflight that answered.

"Yes, someone dared everyone that has animus magic, mind reading and future seeing to be unable to use their powers. There have been some interesting dares so far." Starflight looked over to Prince Winter and I saw him whisper something into Sunny's ear.

"No way! Did he really?! Oh My Dragonets!" Sunny was laughing too. Queen Thorn had finally finished her long lecture about her saving an egg from falling into the depths of the sinkhole and followed my gaze to the Dragonets of Destiny.

"My little Sunny is growing up! I just wish I was there when she hatched and when she was little so I could teach her the ways of a Sandwing. Sunny is a great name, don't you think?" Queen Thorn questioned, turning her black gaze searing into my purple, expecting a good answer.

"Well, it certainly matches her personality." I replied, looking at how cheerful she was with her friends. By now, Qibli's friendship group had raced over, all except for Winter, who slowly stomped over, still embarrassed at the fact that he'd been dared. They started chattering away and strode over to their spot on the rugs. Peril seemed to like hanging around them, even though they were younger than her. The Dragonets of Destiny strolled over as well, next to Moon, Turtle, Qibli, Peril and Winter.

"Glory! Glory! Can I sit with you pretty pretty please!" Peacemaker had dawdled over to the Dragonets of Destiny. He looked up at Queen Glory with his gorgeous blue eyes and sat down in front of her.

"Yes! Of course Peacemaker! Come and sit beside me." Peacemaker tried to sit like a king would next to Queen Glory, but toppled over and accidentally stepped on her tail. Queen Glory took no notice and decided to let him sit on her tail. During this whole scenario, I noticed that Darkstalker was staring at Peacemaker, brain unable to process the fact that he was staring at himself in 'nice' form.

"You know, little Peacemaker is cute! His azure gaze is just so cute!" Whiteout was trying to comfort her brother. Queen Thorn said goodbye and joined her fellow Sandwings whilst I joined the Nightwings.

"Well everyone," I raised my voice so it would be heard, "Who's ready for more dares…."

**Thanks for reading my first official chapter of Truth Or Dare! See you guys next time baiii!**

**{~Raven~}**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for more truths and dares! You guys have been reading my story and you seem to like it a lot! I am very grateful for all the support I have had along the way! The awesome people that have sent truths or dares to me are rising! I need more people to send truths and dares because I only have 4 awesome people sending them. Thanks to those awesome people who have reviewed with feedback! Also, I'm no longer accepting truths and dares from reviews because there is a rule that I have to follow that says not to review with things that set the story. Positive or negative feedback is allowed and I will gratefully accept it. Now, let's get into the chappie!**

I could feel everyone's eyes burning into my scales as they awaited more truths or dares. I scanned the clearing, looking for those somewhat 'unlucky' dragons to be picked for a truth or dare. As I rose from my comfortable position on a plush pillow, holding my head high, I altered the colour of my scales so I would blend in with the early morning sun. Dragons looked around in surprise, obviously not expecting that I would disappear. Hushed whisper was heard among the dragons as they tried to listen for wingbeats or footsteps. Creeping around the clearing, I glanced around, looking for one dragon in particular. She was sitting alone, on bare stone, searching for the one only she can touch. The dragons were milling around now, some flying away to go and hunt, some sitting with their heads close together, talking quietly. The one dragon that I pursued was stretching her wings, careful not to touch any rugs or pillows. She took flight, leaving a trail of smoke in her wake. I flew after her, quickly catching up.

"Hi Peril!" I chirped happily, choosing then to reveal myself. Peril was so surprised that she nearly tumbled out of the sky. Her eyes narrowed and she shot ahead, Skywing abilities making is easier to fly faster. I decided to shoot ahead too, curling my wings up so that I looked like a dark purple bullet in the early morning light. I was smaller and swifter, so I caught up to her. She grumbled something about me cheating. I decided to ignore it and exclaimed instead,

"I have a dare for you!" Leaning down to whisper in her ear, I tried not to burn myself on her fiery scales. Peril rolled her eyes, then her face twisted into a look of dismay.

"I can't do that! Please no!" She sobbed, slowing down and hanging her head in shame. I reduced my speed and we both hovered together for a moment. She brought her bright blue gaze to mine, then tore it away and looked into the sun instead. We both looked at the sun, watching it rise ever so slowly.

"Come on, the others will be wondering where we are. **DawnFrostofThunderClan74**'s dares aren't that terrifying." I soothed, or tried to at least. She nodded and we both flew back together. I managed to surprise her by catching a giant bird that would feed two dragons. I offered it to her and she took it gratefully. We landed in the clearing and saw that everyone was eating. Peacemaker was munching happily on strawberries whilst chatting to Moon. Qibli, Turtle, Starflight were all sharing two fat pigs and chatting to one another. Peril settled down to eat her bird. I spotted Clay walking up to the boys.

"Clay, can I have a word?" I murmured in his ear. He nodded; eyes narrowed. We walked over to a bare rug and sat down.

"Please tell me that it is not a dare?" I saw the hope in his eyes turning to agony as I told him his dare.

"Why should I do that?" He questioned.

"Because **Silver Speaker**'s dare says for you to be mean to Peril." I simply shrugged as he hung his head. He got up and acted like nothing had happened, making his way towards the others, giving Peril the cold shoulder. Meanwhile, I strolled over Peril who had ignored Clay's cold shoulder.

"It's ok, you'll be fine." I murmured to her encouragingly. Shaking her wings, she walked over to Starflight, Clay, Qibli and Turtle.

"My my! What have we got here? Who caught these pigs?" Peril asked, sauntering up to the boys, batting her eyelashes at Turtle. They all turned and stared at Peril, Turtle turning red in the face.

"Well I caught one and Qibli drove one to the water and Turtle caught it." Clay said proudly looking at Peril, expecting a praise. He caught my gaze and I shook my head. He was meant to be mean to Peril!

"Wow! Did you really Turtle? That pig looks amazing!" She offered her bird and sat down next to Turtle, careful not to touch anything. Clay looked at Peril with his mouth open. His jaw had dropped when she praised Turtle.

"No-one asked your opinion!" Clay rudely interrupted shoving the food away from Peril.

"Wow Turtle! I have never noticed the shine in your green scales before! And those emerald green eyes of yours." Peril started complimenting Turtle. They all turned to look at me, except Clay because he was staring at Peril, but I just smirked and vanished. _Hmmm, should I tell Clay it was just a dare? _I wondered as I stealthily crept around the small group. Clay was looking like he just discovered that Peril was a two-headed alien. He turned his back on Peril and I glimpsed at the expression on his face. He was hurt on the inside.

"Well I'm going! Bye!" Clay poked his tongue out at Peril and shook his tail. Peril tried to ignore the fact that Clay was being mean, but couldn't take it any longer and rushed to his side accidentally setting 2 rugs and 4 pillows on fire. Clay turned away from her, head bent down as he used his foot to put out the fires.

"It was just a dare Clay. I still love you." Peril whispered.

"I love you too, Peril. That dare was funny, but silly." Clay whispered back and they both took to the skies together. Starflight shook himself and went back to eating. Turtle looked like he just seen Darkstalker rise from the dead. Qibli muttered to himself,

"Is that what love really is?" Qibli shook his head.

"Well yeah. I guess so." I had snuck up behind him, giving him a big fright. Qibli started blindly searching the area around him, trying to catch me. He was too slow and I took flight. That was a bad idea because he could hear my wingbeats. I slowly landed on a rug. Qibli looked furious and I couldn't help but laugh. He saw a pillow move as I had accidentally hit it with my tail. He went to pick it up and I thought that he hadn't heard me. I smiled and turned to where Peacemaker was pretending to hunt strawberries. Out of nowhere, Qibli bowled me over, trapping me with his strong wings.

"Ow! Qibli! Stop!" I struggled against his weight, but it was no use. He was stronger than me and I couldn't slip away. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs to keep my scales invisible. He raised his tail threateningly, venomous barb twitching.

"Do you yield?" He smirked, tightening his grip.

"Never!" I turned invisible again, trying to escape. I couldn't read his mind, so I didn't know what he was going to do next. I wish I had the poisonous venom that Rainwings had. Then I remembered that I can make myself look like Moon. Changing my scales, he looked into my eyes, then tore his gaze away.

"You can't make my let you go!" He grinned. I stopped struggling and went limp. Qibli was too smart and kept hold of me, so I stepped on his tail, making sure not to touch the barb that was dripping with venom.

"Hey! Omph!" Qibli yelled, obviously surprised at my boldness. He let me go, mock anger building up in his eyes.

"Good luck catching me now!" I smirked before turning invisible in front of his surprised face. Qibli clambered up, shook himself and looked around for any sign of me. I thought I was safe from Qibli, but I had underestimated his speed. There he was, shooting towards the sound of my giggling, barreling into me.

"Do you yield now?" He smirked yet again, pinning me to the floor. My wings scraped bare stone as he held me down. The energy was drained from me and I had to turn visible again.

"Yes! Fine!" I huffed crossly, shoving his arrogant-looking face away from mine, "Actually, I have a dare for you! **Silver Speaker **wants you to make fun of Moon!" I laughed as Qibli blushed bright red. _This is going to be interesting! _I thought as I followed him to where Moon and Winter were chatting. Dragons were milling around the clearing now, some returning to their seats, scanning the area for me.

"Do you think Moon would appreciate a bit of food?" I suggested as Qibli nodded and eagerly took off. Moon and Winter were still chatting, so I took that opportunity to sneak up on them.

"Hey Moon! Could you come over here for a second?" Yelling over everyone else was harder than I thought. I didn't manage to scare her, but it was close. Moon got up and walked over, flattening her ears as dragons spotted us.

"What is it?" Moon's inquisitive eyes hardened as she guessed what was going to happen next. Her tail drooped and she bent her head closer to mine.

"I have a dare for you," Leaning closer to her, I murmured, "You have to rub snouts with Winter. **FreeEcho **always has really good dares and she will be sad if you don't do it." Moon sighed and agreed to perform the dare. Qibli had arrived back and narrowed his eyes as he caught us talking together. I quickly thought of something,

"And make sure that you show Peacemaker how to make the special strawberry pie recipe!" Moon smiled gratefully at me then hurried back to Winter. Qibli had caught a bird, a small but generous offer.

"Ok. I'm ready." Qibli was trying to keep the shake out of his voice, but it wasn't working. I could feel him trembling underneath his blank expression and calm posture. Qibli slowly paced over to Moon and Winter. Summoning all his strength, he whispered not so quietly in Moon's ear,

"I don't like you anymore. You always hang out with Peacemaker and not me. You think you are somewhat special because of your power of mindreading. You are just a little stuck up Nightwing who thinks that she is the best! And you know, I was going to give you this bird, but you don't deserve it!" Qibli sounded like he meant all that. Dragons were looking at Qibli in disbelief. Moon's eyes filled up with tears, but Qibli's expression stayed firm. Blinking the tears away, Moon stood up and looked into his eyes.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway. I have Winter and at least he is not being mean!" Moon stepped over to Winter. She gestured for him to get up. As soon as he got up, Moon rubbed snouts with him lovingly and twined her tail with his. Winter was shocked! He blushed redder that before with Darkstalker. Winter returned the snout rub and smirked at Qibli.

"Coming through lovebirds! Or should I say lovedragons!" A light blue and aqua Seawing/Rainwing hybrid sprinted in between Moon and Winter, breaking their snouts apart.

"Echo! What are you doing here! You are not meant to be introduced until the next fanfiction story!" I ushered Echo away, the heat burning on my cheeks. Dragons shook themselves and went back to watching Qibli, Moon, Winter and I. Winter started to lead Moon away. She gave Qibli the cold shoulder and turned her head away, letting Winter guide her to the edge where they took to the skies, wingtips brushing.

"Wh-wh-what?" Qibli had frozen in shock. I whispered whilst giggling,

"It was just a dare! But Winter didn't know about-" I was stopped midsentence as Qibli lunged at me, tail raised. I just rolled my eyes at him and turned invisible, laying my tail on the floor hoping to trip him over. He dodged it, as it was crumpling the green rugs underneath. I was too slow to lift my ridiculous lime-green tail, so he whipped around and stepped on it. I yelped with surprise and yanked it out from underneath him. He tumbled sideways into a pile of pillows with a satisfying 'omph' sound and I made myself visible again. Laughing so hard, my scales flashed from pink to yellow to orange to light purple and I couldn't stop it. The three Sandwing sisters walked by,

"You are hilarious! Beaten by a lazy Rainwing-" I narrowed my eyes, "Hey!", "-and I thought Queen Thorn trained you better!" Burn sniggered.

"You should've followed her tail up to her body and do what you did before!" Blister thoughtfully added.

"You have gotten yourself so dirty! It is always important to look one's best!" Blaze, the prettiest by far (or so she thought), giggled. They walked on, laughing as they went.

"You should've seen your face!" Qibli poked his head out of the pillow pile and rolled his eyes. I didn't realize that it was a distraction until I heard a whoosh of air past my ear. Ducking at the last second, I flipped around and pinned his tail to the floor, careful not to touch the venomous barb at the end.

"No fair! Who taught you that!" Qibli was angry, yet I could tell that it wasn't real anger. I just smirked at his furious-looking face and camouflaged into the now noon sky. _Qibli is just so funny sometimes_, I thought as I checked my mental list of dares to see which unlucky dragon was next.

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a long time to write. I have been very busy with schoolwork and the teachers are giving me tests and mountains of homework every day. Thanks everyone who have submitted truths and dares my PMing me. I need a few more truths though. Still great work and I will see you in the next chappie baiiiiii!**

**{~Raven~}**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I am really sorry that this didn't come out sooner. My teachers are making me do all of these things over this week and next week. Ok, here I go; A speech on the Renaissance, Evaluation for Food Technology (we made scones and jam), a PowerPoint presentation for science and a test for science, a French test, a math test, a thing for wellbeing class, a still life drawing of bottles for art, a physical plan for 2020 for Health and PE, practice my hockey skills for sport, I also have a STEAM project that involves engineering and driving a race car/ go kart, I also have to learn a song on the clarinet for a band exam and lucky last I have a music camp coming up that I need to prepare for. Oh and outside of school, I have tryouts for the hockey club I play for. Yeah so that is my next week for you. Yay me. Anyways, sorry for rambling on about nonsense, here is the chappie!**

I left Qibli rapidly turning his head different ways, trying to spot me. Obviously he had no luck because my scales were the colour of the clear orange turning to pink sky. Swooping low, Qibli glanced at my smirk before it changed back to the sunset.

"I'm a phantom, Qibli. I'm a ninja!" Laughing as he furiously twisted his neck in every direction, I taunted, "I'll be back with more truths and dares!" Giggling as I flew in lazy circles around the platform, scales now purple again, I checked my mental list of truths and dares again. _Oooh! This would be an exciting one!_

"And then, Fathom slipped while running on the sand and tumbled over the edge of the sand dune, rolling down it! It was the most hilarious thing!" Indigo, a dark purple Seawing, the prettiest dragon by far, or so Fathom had declared, was chatting to Clearsight, Whiteout, Darkstalker and Fathom.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Fathom protested while the other dragons were trying to smother their giggles. All except Darkstalker, who had still not forgiven Fathom from when he enchanted a bracelet to put him to sleep. Fathom turned red with mock anger, only to relax when Indigo twined her tail with his.

"Well you have to admit, it was pretty funny!" Indigo added, Fathom blushed a pinky red, then, face flushing with anger or embarrassment, tried to stifle his giggles.

"Well it was funny, I have to confess, until I threw sand at you. You stumbled headfirst into a mound of sand, only to emerge with a crab hanging off the end of your snout!" Fathom burst into laughter again and Indigo blushed pink. Even Darkstalker managed an amused smile.

"Heya guys! I need to have a word with Indigo please." Interrupting just before Fathom went rambling on again. The dragons twisted their necks to stare down at me, only 2/3 of their size, Darkstalker being much bigger. Politely excusing herself from the group, Indigo picked her way over to me, trying to avoid tripping on loose pillows and rugs.

"You know what time it is!" I excitedly asked her.

"Let me guess, you have a dare for me." She mumbled, rolling her eyes, "Ok, bring it on."

"Well, **KrazyKube **wants you to flirt with Darkstalker in front of Clearsight and Fathom." I looked into her dark purple gaze, eyes laughing at her while my face remained expressionless. Her mouth twitched,

"Do I have to?" Indigo pleaded, turning her head gracefully towards the group of dragons who were too busy listening to another one of Fathom's tales to notice her staring. I could clearly see why she was named Indigo. Apart from her dark purple scales, whenever the sun hit them, they gleamed like purple stars. I wondered what she looked like in the moonlight. _Probably like actual starlight_, I assumed.

"Of course you have to! Those are the rules." Unable to hold back anymore, my laughter burst out. Indigo narrowed her eyes,

"I'm agreeing with Qibli on this one. You can be really annoying. But secretly, I'll help you if you have any trouble." She elegantly strode back to the dragons, choosing to squeeze in between Clearsight and Darkstalker. Fathom stopped speaking, expression a little hurt. Ignored him and stared at Darkstalker instead, a look of love in her eyes. _Why is she doing that?_ Darkstalker questioned in his mind. Abruptly, I realized that sunset had come and animus, prophecy/ future seeing and mindreading powers had come back. I tried to shield my mind from the other mindreaders, Darkstalker especially, but I had no luck.

_Well well well. It looks like my powers have come back._ Darkstalker conversed in my head.

_Awww darn it_. I sulked trying not to think of the dare that I told Indigo to perform.

_Huh. Well now I have my powers again, I can get Winter back for being so arrogant._ Darkstalker made way to leave my head.

_Hey! You two! _Moon joined our conversation.

_Hi Moon. Can you tell Winter to wipe that smug look off his face and tell him I've got my animus magic back_? Darkstalker's greeting turned into a question.

_Seriously guys! Can't you do this somewhere else_? I grumbled. I had hatched underwater in the moonlight and too many thoughts made me black out, unlike Moon and Darkstalker.

"Sure we can." Moon landed next to me and watched Indigo flirt with Darkstalker. How she managed to get Winter off her, I didn't know.

_So, who's going to tell me what is going on here_? Moon asked in my head, turning to meet my gaze.

"Well, **KrazyKube **dared Indigo to flirt with Darkstalker and I'm just watching their reactions." My gaze rested on Darkstalker, Whiteout and Clearsight's confused faces, then Fathom's hurt expression. Last of all, my gaze landed on the 'lovestruck' Indigo who was now laying her head on Darkstalker. Clearsight rolled her eyes and looked knowingly at me. Whiteout simply smiled and walked away, obviously in her own fantasies. Fathom was staring at Indigo; his jaw had dropped.

_Ok. Who is going to tell me what the heck is happening? So I just read Indigo's mind and found out that she is doing a dare. Hmm, this is hilarious, so I am just going to play along, given that it is my revenge on Fathom for enchanting that bracelet_. Darkstalker mused while folding one wing over Indigo and guiding her away, sneaking a smirk at Fathom. His green eyes narrowed, then he strode over to Moon and I.

_Uhhh…. I've got to go…. Um Winter wants me bye! _Moon hurriedly left the scene.

_You are a terrible liar, but you go to Winter. I'll handle this_. With that, she left my mind.

"Could you stop speaking to other mindreaders and answer my question?" Fathom leant down and peered deep into my purple gaze, his eyes hardened with annoyance, "I am on Qibli's side. This isn't funny at all! Well, only the dares done on other people." I just shrugged and started to strut away.

"Don't think you can get away with this. I have animus magic too and it just got back." He demonstrated by picking up a pillow and ordering it to smack me in the head.

"Well I have colour changing scales and you don't." I retorted turning my head sharply as the pillow whizzed by and stood next to Fathom. I stepped out of the way at the last second and the pillow smashed into his face.

"You little-" Fathom stopped in his tracks when he saw Indigo sharing an eagle with Darkstalker. His expression… well no one could describe it.

"While you look at your love dragon, I have more dares in mind. So byeee!" Taking off in a hurry, I scanned the clearing in search of more unlucky dragons. I saw the young Rainwings playing tag with the young Seawings and Nightwings. I suddenly skidded to a halt in the air. Honestly, I didn't think that what I just did was possible.

_She's so dumb. I can just sneak up on her_. Qibli's mind rang as loudly as a bell in my head. His negative emotions made my head throb and I had to land. Qibli rushed over to me, negative emotions turning into worried ones.

"I'm fine. Just don't think too loudly or negatively." I answered before he could ask if I was ok. The colour drained from his face as he realized that it was sunset and the powers had returned to the dragons who had lost them.

_Does that mean she can…_ Qibli stopped mid thought and turned to look at me.

"Yes it does!" Smugly, I flicked my tail in his face. Qibli wasn't going to give up. He kept his mind blank as I walked away. I turned and just saw him rolling his eyes and turning to face away from me.

_I'll be back you little… _He didn't want Moon to hear him using colourful vocabulary he learnt from Queen Thorn, so Qibli just gave me 'the look'. I just waved him away and he went to go find Turtle.

"You can't catch me!" Kinkajou was teasing Peacemaker, who was trying to tag her. She was disappearing and reappearing in different places. Peacemaker was launching strawberries in every direction. One hit me in the face, the red fleshy part dripping down my chin.

"Watch it would you?" I couldn't make my voice sound angry; the strawberries were too yum. Peacemaker started eating the strawberries instead of launching them. He looked exhausted, probably from running around.

"Kinkajou, I'm gonna go to mommy now." Peacemaker had given up chasing Kinkajou. Talking of Kinkajou, where was she?

"Boo!" Kinkajou had snuck up behind me. I jolted so fiercely that we both toppled over in a tangle of limbs and wings.

"Kinkajou! Raven! Are you guys ok?" Oh Turtle and his feelings for Kinkajou. The worried look in his eyes turned to laughter as he saw how pale my scales were.

"Kinkajou! Don't. Do. That. Again!" Panting like I'd just flown 10,000 miles in ten seconds, I pleaded to her.

"Thanks for doing payback for me, Kinkajou." Qibli's eyes were laughing at her, his grin widening at the look I shot him.

"Hmph! Not funny!" I turned dark pink in embarrassment. I then thought of a good way to get them back. Qibli narrowed his eyes at my triumphant grin, "So, Kinkajou, **Silver Speaker **wants to know who you like." Turtle widened his eyes and avoided my gaze while Qibli looked interested. Kinkajou's expression was blank, but her thoughts were all over the place.

"Um, if I have to." Kinkajou took a deep breath, "Well ever since I found out that I was cursed to love Turtle, I thought that he cursed me. Then I learnt the truth and Turtle's not so bad after all. I think he is nice and cute. I'm not afraid to admit it." She shifted the colour of her scales to the colour of the late sunset, the late sunset that had now streaked across the sky. Standing wide eyed, Turtle's jaw had dropped.

_Gee I thought Peril and Clay's relationship was weird_. Qibli was giving me the same puzzled look he gave me earlier that day, when Peril had to be mean to Clay.

"Yeah, their relationship is weird." Remarking as I took off, flying to the other side of the clearing where the younger dragonets were making beds out of pillows and rugs. The animus Seawings were making pools of water with kelp and coral beds to sleep in. Darkstalker was offering to make a warm area for Sandwings and an icy area for Icewings. The Rainwings just slept on the pillows and Mudwings slept in mud puddles. The Skywings slept on the pillows with the Rainwings and the Nightwings leaped off into the night sky. I spread my wings wide and jumped off the edge of the platform, the cool night air chilling my scales. Snapping my wings open, a silver glow caught my eye.

"Raven! Dragons approaching from the east!" One of the Nightwings on patrol had spread his wings out wide, silver scales piercing the indigo sky. It was Morrowseer, a dragon that was annoying, or so Starflight had said. Darkstalker joined me whilst flying to Morrowseer. Other Nightwings were joining our group. We soared into the clouds, Morrowseer and I in the lead.

"Down there!" Morrowseer directed, pointing down with his claw. Clearsight flew up to the front of the pack. Her eyes widened as she saw three types of unknown dragon tribes all bunched together, the most colourful ones producing a gold-orange streak of a silk like substance. She whizzed down to the unknown dragons, who immediately leaped onto her, giggling and smiling and hugging all at once.

_The tribes of Leaf, Silk and Hive have arrived_

**I am really sorry that this took a long time to finish. Please wash your hands, don't touch your face and restrain from touching others, even you just brush against their jumper. Protect everyone. Thanks for reading and you can now PM me truths or dares about the Pantalan tribes. Thanks you KrazyKube for already submitting one!**

**As always,**

**{~Raven~}**


End file.
